In the prior art there have been limitations in obtaining ultra-short laser pulses of selectable pulse duration. As one of the results thereof, it is difficult to obtain extreme accuracy in laser ranging. Another adverse result is the failure to accomplish significant damage studies since the laser pulse utilized therefor is not in the ultra-short category. The present invention, in sharp contrast to the prior art, provides ultra-short laser pulses of selectable pulse duration in the picosecond region. It further provides a light shutter to allow gating ultra-short light pulses.